Asbestos abatement from structures and buildings in a manner which is safe and easily effected is important.
This invention relates to a temporary barrier. In particular, the invention relates to a manner of providing a barrier for an area or structure.
It is conventional practice to provide flexible sheets of plastic to line a wall or floor in areas of construction or renovation. Similarly, drop sheets of plastic can be provided to cover a floor where painting and the like is effected.
Similarly, an air tight barrier also needs to be created for an area to be secure and to permit for abatement of asbestos. In such situations, relatively complex techniques are provided to secure the plastic sheeting or lining for the structure to be secured. Different forms of clip mechanisms, edge taping, edge glueing and anchoring are provided so that the area can be made effectively air-tight. During an asbestos abatement process, a pressure differential is created between the secured area and the space outside the secured area so as to insure that asbestos fibers do not escape uncontrollably. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure that the barrier can be securely anchored to substrates being part of the area. Known mechanisms for this are relatively complex clips, and anchors are used which also minimize the relative degree of freedom of the sheet between anchoring locations.
This invention seeks to provide a sheet, kit and a method for providing a flexible sheet barrier with improved characteristics. The invention permits for establishing a relatively inexpensive secured area.